(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen control device, an image forming apparatus, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
There are routine tasks executed periodically (e.g. weekly, monthly) in companies and the like. Routine tasks include tasks using an image forming apparatus. Recently, as multiple functions and highly-functions are incorporated in an image forming apparatus, a number of buttons to receive various settings are located on an operation screen that receives instructions to the image forming apparatus from the user. This makes the operation to the image forming apparatus, which a user needs to carry out to perform routine tasks using an image forming apparatus, complicated and cumbersome.